Inns and Taverns
Inns and Taverns are places of business where people gather to drink various beverages and are served food, and in some cases where travellers receive lodging. Below is a list of named inns and taverns in the Land of the Living. Third Age Aison Chopin Room The Chopin Room is a club in downtown Myridia in Aison. It's quite renowned for its high ceilings, conservative lighting, almost uniformly cute female staff including the piano player, and onstage musical performances generally perpetrated by beautiful, demure, lilting, modestly-dressed songstresses. It's also severely exclusive; a personal acquaintanceship with the owner, Nicola Sirius, is practically required for entrance, and thus it's a place where moderate-to-high-tiering government officials commonly gather. Flying Mullet The Flying Mullet is the only tavern in Aison where dwarves, elves and humans put aside their differences and all drink together. It is found in downtown Myridia. Libaterra Bookworm's Inn The Bookworm's Inn is an inn in Alent where several of the Grand Alliance's delegates have been living in during their stay in the city after the Battle of Vanna. Crafty Crow The Crafty Crow is an inn in Reign co-owned by Fehr Sirius and Bella Sirius and funded by Thorn Stronghelm. It contains an inn and an underground tavern for both legitimate and shady customers. It is an established safe haven and neutral zone for various criminal organizations to make business in. Garden of Earthly Delights :See: Garden of Earthly Delights Scholarly Chef The Scholary Chef is an inn in Alent and is secretly funded by the Union Workers who use it as one of their base of operations in the city. Witch Elves The Witch Elves is a tavern-inn in Trinity Gask. It is the preferred meeting place of Dark Elves. Briss Phoenixheart and Tiyana Natiya stopped by at the inn in 1017 AE as did the Fellowship of Hidefall. Maar Sul Shark's Maw The Shark's Maw is a tavern in Maar Sul City and often the centre of shady businesses between people who want to avoid attention of SAVAGE and other law enforcement. Erikur Spald accepted a job from the Dwarven Triad to smuggle goods to another city while staying at the tavern in 1017 AE. Remon Fool's Haven The Fool's Haven is an inn in Remonton, and used to be owned by Tarn and his daughter Tanya. It became famous for having been the gathering place of a group of adventurers who would later play a crucial role in forming the Grand Alliance. After the outbreak of the Plague of Undeath and the fall of Remonton to the Wretched, the inn is no more. Royal Crow The Royal Crow is a popular elven inn in the inner city of Sanae in Folsworth Woods. The bards Leon Alcibiates and Pagdade Afraryt performed there to the uproarious amusement of the common room patrons prior to the Battle of Folsworth Woods. The inn was also frequented by the former elven bard Fallon who witnessed Leon and Pag's show and later gave the two bards magical instruments called the Flute of Taliesin and the Harp of Reynard. Since the outbreak of the Blood Fever, the inn has become a mere shadow of its former self. Wayfarer's Rest The Wayfarer's Rest is an inn in Ravensworth. It was the favourite of Andrei Pronin who often stayed there when he had to stay hidden from pursuers before he formed the Proninist Party. Yamato Comely Lass The Comely Lass is an inn in Shipwreck Cove. It has several strongmen, firebreathers, sword eaters, snake charmers performing for audiences. Corsair's Grin The Corsair's Grin is a popular inn in Shipwreck Cove which also serves as a brothel and a nightclub of sorts with a stage in the middle for grand bardic performances. Its patron is Madame Alicanto Ke, the Pirate King's head concubine. Rising Tide The Rising Tide is an inn in Shipwreck Cove. It has trained, performing monkeys caught from Monkey Land. See also *Aison *Libaterra *Maar Sul *Remon *Scundia *Yamato Category:Landmarks Category:Third Age